Audrey Dunn
'Early Life' Audrey grew up with just a single mom and was mostly struggling to the point where she had to drop out in Sophomore year of high school so she could help her mom pay the bills. They're biggest break was when Audrey got a WWE Developmental contract at 17. 'Wrestling Career' Audrey debuted on Raw on August 4th 2008 hitting MVP with a chair after him retaining the US Championship unfairly. There those two would feud until Audrey got the US Championship from him Thus making her the Second Diva to hold the Belt. After she became the US Champion she started feuding with Beth Phoenix for the WWE Womens Championship which she was successful and getting but she lost the US Championship to Matt Hardy soon after winning the Womens Champion. A Few Months later Audrey lost the Womens Championship to Mickie James. Audrey's second reign came after she answered Lisa Orton's open challange on Raw. After winning the belt she went on to hold it until February of 2010 when she lost the belt to Kirsten McCool. After losing the belt she just contuned wrestling every week on Raw and Superstars just about. After Night of Champions in 2010 her and then Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson began teaming up occasionally at PPV's and house shows due to the fact that Carrie was a Smackdown diva at the time. After the 2011 Draft when Carrie got drafted to Raw her and Audrey began teaming up more often eventually becoming her back up in her and Brandon's feud against The Miz, R-Truth, Kiki Killings and Danica Reed. While helping Carrie Audrey also became CM Punks Backup in his feud against Kevin Nash. While helping out everyone at Money In The Bank she became the first Diva to win the Divas Money In The Bank match thus making it so she has a Divas title shot anytime she wants for up to one year. She still hasn't decided when she'll cash it in. At the Slammy Awards on December 12th Audrey won Diva of The Year. On the February 27th Edition of Raw Audrey was in CM Punk's corner (Along with Raw Co GM Chelsea Benoit, Ashley Batten, Smackdown GM Kayla Orton and Serena Cox) After he tried going to the back he got attacked by Chris Jericho while she got attacked by Carissa Hickenbottom. In addition to being CM Punk's manager she has also been Carrie's manager as well On the April 30th Edition of Raw Audrey and Carrie advanced to the second round of the Divas Tag Team Title Tourament. 'Personal Life' Audrey is currently dating CM Punk. They began dating shortly after their storyline started. 'Finishers' *Chokeslam *Untouched (Superkick) *See Ya (Sissors Kick) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Audrey and Carrie 'Wrestlers Managed' *CM Punk *Carrie Wilson 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *1 Time WWE United States Champion *2 Time WWE Womens Champion Accomplishments *2011 Divas Money In The Bank Winner *1st ever Divas Money In The Bank Winner *2011 Slammy Award for Diva Of The Year 'Entrance Music' *Sick by Adelitas Way (Singles Theme 1) *I Wanna Be by Adelitas Way (Singles Theme 2) *Got It Made by Theory Of A Deadman (Tag Team Theme With Carrie) 'Twitter Account' Audrey's Twitter account is @AudreyDunn. She uses it to talk to fans and friends and updates them on everything. She also sneaks a picture of her and Punk in there once in a while. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's